Something
by curingah
Summary: Durante os acontecimentos do primeiro livro da série. Quinn/Edilio


A situação era crítica. O mundo estava, provavelmente, acabando. E tudo estava bem fudido. Mas nada conseguia combater o tédio que Quinn estava sentindo naquele exato momento.

Depois que os garotos da Coates chegaram em Praia Perdida as coisas ficaram meio paradas. Tarefas foram delegadas apenas para algumas poucas crianças e o resto ficava por aí, com medo e a toa, sem nada para fazer.

Quinn gostaria que ainda houvesse onda para surfar. Gostaria de não sentir mais tantos sentimentos conflituosos e de não ter a cabeça tão vazia, lhe dando brecha para pensar besteiras.

Primeiro, sua fonte de irritação era Sam. Sam e sua mania ridícula de bancar o herói. Era sempre "Sam do ônibus escolar" pra lá, "Sam do incêndio" pra cá, "Sam que solta luz pelas mãos", para todos os lados que olhava o melhor amigo era centro das atenções e Quinn não conseguia enxergar nele uma razão para todo esse reconhecimento. O garoto não fazia _nada_, era só um cara legal e ponto. Por que diabos tudo tinha que girar em torno dele?

Com o tempo, porém, essa sensação de inferioridade foi se diluindo. Realmente nada aconteceu naquela cidade desde o dia anterior e conviver com o melhor amigo naquele pequeno espaço do corpo de bombeiros fê-lo ficar menos amargo e relembrar um pouco da normalidade de antes do LGAR.

Tudo estava, entretanto, quilômetros longe do ideal.

Havia Edilio ainda, no final das contas.

E esse mexicano esquisito era uma pedra no sapato de Quinn. Se ele veio do México ou de Honduras, blá, blá, blá, tanto faz, o cara tinha aquela feição latina e andava por aí com uma chave de fenda na cintura, não importa de qual país ele veio, a palavra "imigrante" sempre vai pular em sua cabeça toda vez que o vê.

Sério, quem ele pensava que era? Um estereótipo ambulante? Um protótipo de mocinho? Ou melhor, será que ele achava que se lambesse Sam o suficiente poderia sucedê-lo na sua posição de macho alfa? Ou pior, será que ele esperava se tornar um astro pornô se treinasse desde já a andar por aí de calça e regata apertadas, pele bronzeada e levemente brilhante pelo suor e carregando caixas de ferramentas como se fossem supinos só para destacar os músculos?

O quê?

De qualquer forma, aquele _não _era o lugar dele. Naquela pequena subdivisão formada dentro do LGAR só havia espaço para Sam e Quinn… Talvez para Astrid e o Pequeno Peter, se isso fosse ajudar a acalmar o ânimos ou não se tornasse uma irritação também.

E Edilio chegava, como o bastardo intrometido que era.

— 'Tá ouvindo o quê? – Quinn revirou os olhos, porque estava ouvindo música justamente porque não estava a fim de conversar com ninguém e queria ser deixado em paz.

— The White Stripes. – respondeu, seco.

— Cara, você é muito estranho. – Edilio riu fraco consigo mesmo enquanto sentava na poltrona oposta a Quinn, ocupando-se com a pilha de revistas velhas amontoadas na mesa central da sala.

O loiro baixou o celular e levantou os olhos, estreitando-os na direção do moreno. Estranho? Quem era o estranho que o estava chamando de estranho?

— O que disse? – se Astrid estivesse ali, faria o favor de pontuar aquela pergunta como retórica, e de frisar que, além disso, estava carregada de uma ameaça implícita.

Mas ela não estava lá e o Edilio só pode ser meio burro, porque respondeu mesmo assim:

— Disse que você é muito estranho. – havia divertimento nos olhos dele e isso não agradava o loiro em nada.

— Ah é? E por quê?

— Por… por nada. Deixa pra lá. – ainda sorrindo Edilio recostou-se e começou a folhear a revista, cantarolando de leve o ritmo da música que ainda tocava, servindo de plano de fundo. Quinn fez uma expressão orgulhosa, como se tivesse sido sagaz o suficiente para calar a boca do outro, e depois encolheu-se novamente atrás da tela do celular.

Ninguém disse mais nada durante um tempo, mas a ausência de conversa não fez o ambiente ficar mais leve ou mais agradável… muito pelo contrário, Quinn sentia-se mal, como se estivesse tendo uma crise de ansiedade ou algo assim. Sua pulsação estava acelerada e ele achou difícil respirar. De repente, se tornou inevitável olhar para Edilio, como e não existisse outro lugar para se olhar se não esse garoto.

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça do melhor amigo de Sam foi que Edilio tinha o poder e o estava usando para afetá-lo propositalmente. Mas então lembrou-se de que havia se sentido de um modo bem parecido há um tempo atrás, quando estavam na usina nuclear em busca do Peter.

Quinn sentava em uma daquelas cadeiras giratórias gigantes na frente do painel de controle enquanto Edilio dava uma volta pelo lugar, dizendo coisas desnecessárias e recebendo comentários sarcásticos por parte do loiro, como o habitual. Houve o momento, porém, em que o moreno parou próximo dele e inclinou-se para frente, tentando compreender a linguagem daquele equipamento tão complexo.

Foi bem aí. Quinn começou a ficar incomodado e com a sensação de que o outro garoto estava perto demais, tomando seu ar e seu espaço. Evitava olhar para ele, sentindo que se olhasse estaria cometendo algum tipo de sacrilégio muito grande, como se fosse morrer caso fosse pego… Mas sentia que tinha que olhar.

Foi horrível e Quinn gostaria que nunca mais se repetisse. Evitava Edilio tanto por ele ser um mala sem alça quanto pelo efeito que ele lhe causava.

Estranho!

— Você namorava, Quinn? – o loiro quase pulou de susto quando ouviu a voz do outro. Enquanto recordava o episódio da usina, se distraira de tal modo que nem percebeu que o outro direcionava seu olhar para ele e lhe fazia uma pergunta direta. Ficou ali, abrindo e fechando a boca feito um peixinho, confuso e sem muita certeza se tinha ouvido o que ele tinha dito. — Namorada. Perguntei se você tinha uma namorada antes dessa zona de LGAR.

Ah! Que diabos de pergunta mais sem base! Quinn fez uma careta e não respondeu. O sorriso de Edilio se abriu mais.

— Vou tomar isso como um não… E namorado? Tinha?

— Puta que pariu, cara! Por que você quer tanto saber da minha vida? – Quinn estava irritadíssimo agora, se recusava a discutir a sua vida sexual com o cara que mais estava odiando ultimamente.

Edilio sentou na ponta da poltrona, como se estivesse se preparando para levantar a qualquer momento e Quinn empurrou-se mais contra o encosto do sofá, afastando-se de modo inconsciente. A expressão do latino estava bem diferente do habitual, não era amistosa e receptiva como sempre era e que tanto enjoava o loiro, mas misteriosa, com uma pitada de divertimento que Quinn não conseguia identificar sobre o que era.

— Você gosta do Sam, não é? – sua voz estava baixa e provocativa. Os olhos de Quinn arregalaram-se e ele sentiu seu rosto queimar.

— Cara, você é doente! Muito doente… Sam é meu amigo! E que idiotice assumir que eu gosto de garotos só porque eu não tenho uma namorada! – Quinn disse, tentando superar o constrangimento. — Depois dizem que eu é que sou o preconceituoso dessa história…

— Aham. – murmurou Edilio, nem um pouco impressionado. — Diz aquele que faz uma piadinha diferente de imigração todas as vezes que se fala em barreira nessa maldita dessa cidade.

— Okay então, eu sou racista e você é… um… como se chama isso?

— Sexista?

— É… Sexista!

— 'Tá vendo, é disso que eu estou falando quando digo que você é _muito_ estranho. – Edilio disse e cruzou os braços, desafiando.

— Cala a boca!

— Cala a boca você.

— Vem fazer! – Quinn se arrependeu das palavras que disse no momento exato em que saíram de sua boca. Se havia tensão ali antes agora ela era tão densa que chegava a ser palpável, nem se mexer o garoto conseguia tamanho era o peso que parecia estar sobre ele.

Edilio sorriu. Um sorriso nem um pouco inocente.

Quinn engoliu em seco.

Mas sabe qual era o problema? De verdade? A questão é que Edilio estava certo. Quinn gostava de meninos. Não de Sam, é claro… Não, Sam estava vários níveis acima de Quinn e ele tinha o mínimo de amor próprio para dizer um _não_ bem redondo todas as vezes que algum sentimento além da amizade começava a despontar. Dos outros, porém, a história era diferente.

Ele não tinha contado isso pra ninguém e ninguém tinha descoberto. Na realidade, o plano de Quinn era ignorar isso até a hora de sua morte.

Contudo, sua morte estava chegando e ignorar estava um tanto quanto difícil. Especialmente quando um garoto alto, forte e moreno está se inclinando sobre você, com uma mão no seu queixo e com um sorrisinho bastante cafajeste no rosto.

— Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente ia encontrar alguma coisa em comum. – disse ele, baixo e rouco. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Quinn.

É, ele podia pensar sobre o assunto.

5


End file.
